1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set capable of ensuring automatic switching between the telephone set and the facsimile communication portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
In accordance with the recent spread of facsimile apparatus and cordless telephone sets, a facsimile apparatus incorporating a cordless telephone set has been developed. In such a facsimile apparatus, a reception signal detecting circuit for detecting a reception signal from a telephone line is provided in the main body of the facsimile apparatus and in the base unit of the cordless telephone set.
A reception signal of 16 Hz detected by the reception signal detecting circuit of the base unit is converted into a rectangular wave and applied to a CPU controlling the entire base unit. CPU transmits a control signal to a remote unit by radio via a RF transmitting portion of the base unit. When a control signal is detected in the remote unit, the CPU of the remote unit emits the ringing burst to notify that there is a reception from an external line to the operator. The ringing burst is also emitted according to the detected reception signal in the main body of the facsimile apparatus to inform the operator of a reception from the external line.
In the above described facsimile apparatus, the main body of the facsimile apparatus is provided with telephone/facsimile apparatus automatic switching function. This switching function connects the telephone line to the main body of the facsimile apparatus on detecting a reception signal and makes determination whether a CNG signal facsimile request signal is transmitted or not. If a CNG signal is transmitted, the facsimile carries out the reception operation. If a CNG signal is not received, i.e. if a voice communication request signal is transmitted, the ringing burst is emitted to call the operator.
When there is a reception signal from an external line, the ringing burst is emitted simultaneously from both the main body of the facsimile apparatus and the cordless telephone set in a conventional facsimile apparatus. If the telephone receives a reception signal in the cordless telephone set, the above mentioned telephone/facsimile automatic switching function does not work.